


As close as brothers

by Captain_Autistic



Series: Like Brothers [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Children, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Autistic/pseuds/Captain_Autistic
Summary: Der neunjährige Gellert besucht zum ersten Mal allein seine Großtante Bathilda. Die meiste Zeit sitzt der Junge stumm lesend in seinem Zimmer, bis er zusammen mit seiner Tante bei der befreundeten Familie Dumbledore zum Tee eingeladen ist.





	1. Chapter 1

 „Gellert? Machst du dich fertig. Wir müssen gleich los.“, rief Bathilda ihrem Neffen durch die Tür.

„Kann ich nicht hierbleiben?“, entgegnete der Neunjährige ohne von seinem Buch auf zu schauen.

„Nein. Kendra Dumbledore hat zwei Söhne in deinem Alter. Ihr könnt doch ein bisschen spielen. Vielleicht werdet ihr ja Freunde.“

„Ich will aber keine Freunde. Mir reichen meine Bücher.“

„Dein Vater hat dich hierhergeschickt, damit du mal etwas Neues siehst und ein paar Freunde findest. Das geht nicht, wenn du nur hier sitzt und liest.“

Der blonde Junge seufzte: „Wenn es denn sein muss. Aber nur heute.“

„Das reicht ja schon. Jetzt Kämm dir das Chaos, was du Haare nennst und komm mit.“

Schnell kämmte sich Gellert seine schulterlangen, hellblonden Haare zurück und kam aus seinem Zimmer. Der Neunjährige trug wie so oft ein schwarzes Hemd und schwarze Shorts. In Anwesenheit seiner Eltern musste er immer ein buntes Kleidungsstück tragen, aber hier bei seiner Tante konnte Gellert dazu stehen, was er wirklich mochte. Komplett in seiner Lieblingsfarbe Schwarz gekleidet zu sein. Das sorgte jedoch dafür, dass er noch blasser aussah als ohnehin schon. Gellert Grindelwald lebte zusammen mit seinem Vater in einem großen Anwesen in den österreichischen Alpen. Zwar lag etwa eine halbe stunde Fußweg entfernt ein kleines Dorf, aber es war Gellert nicht erlaubt, sich mit den dort lebenden Muggelkindern ab zu geben. Daher war er auch jetzt bei seiner Tante in Godrics Hollow zu besuch. In dem Dorf lebten überwiegend Zauberer-Familien. So sollte Gellert angemessene Freunde finden.

 

„Und benimm dich Gellert. Wie waren unsere 3 goldenen Regeln zum Freunde finden?“, fragte Bathilda ihren Neffen.

„Regel Nummer 1: Tu so als ob du dich für die anderen Kinder interessierst. Regel Nummer 2: Erzähle keine komischen Sachen, die du in den Büchern deines Vaters gelesen hast. Regel Nummer 3: Ähm… hab ich vergessen…“

„Regel Nummer 3: Lass die anderen Kinder nicht wissen, dass du intelligenter bist als sie.“, wiederholte Bathilda erneut.

„Verstanden. Und ich muss nur heute mit diesen Dumbledore Kindern spielen und den Rest des Sommers darf ich zuhause bleiben und lesen?“

„Wenn du das möchtest darfst du das auch. Aber vielleicht willst du ja auch mit den Dumbledore Kindern spielen.“

„Ja klar! Und danach fliege ich zum Mond.“, lachte Gellert.

 

„Bathilda, schön dich zu sehen. Und du musst Gellert sein, junger Mann. Verstehst du überhaupt englisch?“, begrüßte Kendra ihre Gäste.

„Sehr gut sogar. Nur weil deutsch meine Muttersprache ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich nur deutsch sprechen kann.“, antwortete Gellert in nahezu akzentfreiem englisch.

„Das sehe ich. Dann folgt mir doch. Die Kinder spielen ein wenig im Garten. Gellert, willst du nicht zu ihnen gehen?“ Kendra führte den Jungen in den Garten, wo zwei Jungs einen ledernen Ball durch die Gegend schossen.

„Albus, Aberforth, kommt her und sagt Gellert Grindelwald Hallo. Er ist der Neffe von Bathilda.“, forderte Kendra ihre beiden Söhne auf.

„Hallo Gellert. Ich bin Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbleore. Aber es reicht, wenn du nur Albus sagst. Und der Zwerg neben mir ist mein kleiner Bruder Aberforth.“, stellte sich der Ältere vor. „Willst du mit uns Fußball spielen?“

„Was ist Fußball?“, fragte Gellert interessiert.

„Ein Spiel. Siehst du die beiden Kisten? Da musst du den Ball durch schießen um einen Punkt zu machen. Aberforth und ich nehmen dir den Ball ab.“, erklärte Albus und schoss den Ball zu Gellert.

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich mitspielen möchte.“, entgegnete der blonde Junge bloß.

„Gellert! Was hab ich dir gesagt? Wenn du heute mit den beiden spielst, darfst du den Rest des Sommers tun und lassen was du willst.“, rief Bathilda ihm zu, was Gellert seufzen ließ.

„Also, ich muss zwischen den beiden Kisten durchschießen, um einen Punkt zu machen?“

„Ganz genau. Und jetzt lauf. Wir sind gut.“, grinste Aberforth und schoss den Ball bereits wieder von Gellert weg.

„Hey! Das ist nicht fair!“, beschwerte sich Gellert und rannte hinter dem jüngeren Dumbledore Bruder her.

 

„Das war lustig. Wir sollten das öfter machen.“, lachte Albus, als er erschöpft neben Gellert im Gras lag.

„Ich muss sagen, du bist ganz in Ordnung.“, keuchte Gellert: „Aber lass und bitte nicht nochmal Fußball spielen.“

„Und was willst du dann machen?“

„Das ist mir egal. Solange es kein Sport ist.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Albus geht also im September nach Hogwarts?“, fragte Bathilda interessiert, als alle zusammen am Tisch saßen; Die drei Jungen immer noch erschöpft von ihrem Fußballspiel.   
„Ja. Er ist schon ganz aufgeregt, nicht wahr Albus?“, entgegnete Kendra, woraufhin ihr Sohn fröhlich lächelnd nickte und dann zu erzählen begann.   
„Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich meinen Brief bekommen. Mutter will diese Woche noch mit mir nach London fahren, damit ich meine Ausrüstung bekomme. Gellert, möchtest du nicht mitkommen?“   
Überrascht riss Gellert die Augen auf, bevor er zu seiner Großtante blickte.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte der Neunjährige sie höflich.   
„Also, wenn Kendra nichts dagegen hat.“  
„Du darfst gerne mitkommen, Gellert. Es freut uns, dass Albus mal einen Freund gefunden hat.“   
„Es ist ja schon ein Wunder, dass Gellert überhaupt eingewilligt hat.“, lachte Bathilda.   
„Du wolltest doch unbedingt, dass ich Freunde finde!“, rief Gellert empört.   
„Wenn du dich auch wirklich mit Albus anfreundest, bin ich ja auch zufrieden.“

  
„War das jetzt so schlimm? Du fährst morgen mit den Dumbledores nach London.“, meinte Bathilda zu ihrem Neffen, als sie wenige Stunden später wieder zuhause waren.   
„JA. Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Was soll ich in London? Da wimmelt es nur so von Menschen…“, beschwerte sich der Neunjährige.   
„Und warum hast du dann eingewilligt?“  
„Weil mir Vater so etwas wie Manieren beibringt. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe lesen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Junge in seinem Zimmer.   
„So viel zum Thema Manieren…“, lachte Bathilde als sie ihrem Neffen hinterher schaute.

Am nächsten Morgen war Gellert bereits früh auf und nahm ein entspannendes Bad.   
„Die armen Seemänner konnten nichts von dem riesigen Seeungeheuer ahnen, das sich ihnen langsam näherte…“, erzählte er sich selbst, bevor er sich erhob und mit lauten Geschrei ins Wasser warf, wobei er sein kleines, hölzernes Spielzeugschiff unter Wasser drückte.   
„Gellert, setz bitte nicht das ganze Badezimmer unter Wasser.“  
„Du beschwerst dich, wenn ich lese. Du beschwerst dich, wenn ich spiele. Was willst du eigentlich?“  
„Ich will, dass du endlich fertig wirst und nicht das ganze Bad unter Wasser setzt. Und wasch dir die Haare.“   
„Hab ich schon.“  
„Auch mit Seife?“  
„Ja! Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!“, rief Gellert genervt, während er ein Seifenstück über seinen Kopf rieb. Seine Mutter hatte Gellert immer dazu gedrängt, seine Haare regelmäßig zu waschen, wenn er sie lang haben wollte. Sonst würden seine störrischen, chaotischen Haare zu schnell verfilzen. Jetzt hatte er beschlossen, er würde seine Haare in Ordnung halten. Das war er seiner Mutter schuldig.   
„Gellert, beeil dich! Albus ist da!“   
So schnell war Gellert noch nie aus einer Badewanne geklettert. Hastig trocknete er sich an und zog sich ein dunkelblaues Hemd und schwarze Shorts an. Seine langen Haare band er zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen, bevor er sie mit einem einfachen Zauber trocknete. Er hatte überraschender Weise geschafft ein paar einfache Zauber zu benutzen, obwohl er nicht einmal einen Zauberstab hatte. Als er fertig war, stolperte er die Treppe hinunter.   
„Hallo, Albus.“, grüßte er den älteren Jungen.   
„Hallo, Gellert. Bist du bereit für den Ausflug nach London?“  
„Ja! Ich wollte schon immer mal in eine richtige Großstadt.“  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“

„London ist eine unglaubliche Stadt!“, rief Gellert aus, als er sich am Ufer der Themse am Fuße des Big Ben um sich selbst drehte.   
„Bist du noch nie in London gewesen?“, fragte der fast neunjährige Aberforth.   
„Gellert ist Deutscher. Natürlich ist er noch nie in London gewesen.“, antwortete Albus für seinen neuen Freund.   
„Ich bin kein Deutscher. Ich bin Österreicher. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?“  
„Als ich dich vorhin abgeholt habe, habe ich einen Brief bei deiner Tante gesehen. Ich habe nichts davon verstanden, aber er war anscheinend von deinem Vater und auf Deutsch geschrieben. G.A.G sind doch die Initialen deines Vaters, oder?“  
„Gaspar Alrik Grindelwald. Ja, das ist mein Vater. Aber er hat Tante Bathilda schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben… Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?“  
„Worüber möchtest du denn reden?“  
„Über London. Wo gehen wir hin? Hier sind doch überall…“  
„Muggel? Mach dir da keine Sorgen. Hier gibt es Ecken, wo wir ganz wir selbst sein können.“, grinste Kendra, die das Gespräch der Jungs aufmerksam belauscht hatte.

„Warum gibt es solche Orte nicht überall?“, rief Gellert freudig, als er durch die Winkelgasse spazierte.   
„Weil es doch das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gibt. Gäbe es Orte wie die Winkelgasse überall, bräuchten wir das Abkommen nicht mehr.“, erklärte Albus.   
„Ich meine doch nicht ÜBERALL aber so etwas wie die Winkelgasse in jeder größeren Stadt. Wir könnten zeigen, wie wir wirklich sind!“ Der blonde Junge explodierte beinahe vor Freude und seinen Ideen. Den Rest des Ausflugs redete er über nichts anderes mehr. Während Albus seinen Zauberstab bekam, träumte Gellert davon, dass junge Zauberer keine weiten Reisen mehr auf sich nehmen müssten, um ihren ersten Zauberstab zu erhalten. Im Buchladen stellte er sich vor, wie schön es wäre, nur kurz durch die Straße zu gehen und sich neue Bücher über Zauberei zu kaufen. Und beim Essen schließlich stoppte Albus seinen neuen Freund lachend: „Gellert, jetzt hol doch mal Luft. Du redest seit über 4 Stunden ohne Pause.“  
„Aber ich habe Ideen für eine bessere Welt!“  
„Schön. Aber durchsetzen kannst du sie nicht.“

Spät am Abend lag Gellert in seine Decke gekuschelt im Bett. Seine Träume waren mit Bilder einer anderen Welt erfüllt. Einer Welt, in der Zauberer frei leben konnten und sich nicht mehr verstecken mussten. Alle großen Einkaufsstraßen sahen aus wie die Winkelgasse und waren voller Menschen, die so waren wie Gellert. Auf dem Gesicht des Neunjährigen breitete sich im Schlaf ein helles Lächeln aus. Es gab endlich eine freie Welt für die Zauberer. Und Muggel? Wen interessierten die schon…


	3. Chapter 3

Den ganzen Sommer verbrachten Gellert und Albus zusammen. Jeden Tag waren sie draußen und spielten. Vorausgesetzt das Wetter war gut und der blasse Gellert hatte nicht mit Sonnenbränden zu kämpfen. Kaum 20 Minuten konnte er in der Sonne verbringen, ohne gleich krebsrot an zu laufen. So musste er allein vier von den acht Wochen seines Aufenthaltes in England im Haus verbringen. Aber selbst dann war Albus bei ihm. Da saßen sie in Gellerts Zimmer, stapelweise Bücher über alle erdenklichen Mysterien, die es in der Welt der Zauberer und in der Muggelwelt gab, um sich herum. Die meisten Muggelmysterien ließen sich auf Zauberei zurückführen. Also konzentrierten sie sich nach einer Woche nur noch auf die Mysterien, die es in ihrer eigenen Welt gab. Eines davon zog die beiden Jungen ganz besonders in ihren Bann. Die Heiligtümer des Todes. Unzählige Male durchkämmte Gellert das Märchen über die drei Brüder, die am Fluss auf den Tod trafen und den Elderstab, den Stein der Auferstehung und den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang erhielten. Der Neunjährige analysierte jedes Wort und jede kleinste Spur. Albus hingegen, der der deutlich schnellere Leser war, insbesondere da alle Bücher auf Englisch waren, versuchte mit den Hinweisen, die Gellert ihm gab, irgendwelche Informationen in den vielen Büchern zu finden. Als Gellerts letzte Woche anbrach, hatten sie nicht wirklich viel. Aber wenigstens einen Namen.

„Ignotus Peverell. Der liegt hier auf dem Friedhof!“, bemerkte Albus.

„Und weißt du, was ihm gehört hat?“

„Nein. Aber vielleicht wissen wir es, wenn wir uns sein Grab angesehen haben.“

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?“ Freudig sprang Gellert auf und zog sich sein Hemd über, was er wegen eines erneuten Sonnenbrandes im Haus nicht trug. Sofort verzog er schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Albus kicherte: „Ganz ruhig. Sonst tust du dir noch mehr weh.“

„Sehr witzig, Dumbledore. Komm jetzt mit!“

„Ist ja gut. Ich komm ja schon.“ Der Elfjährige erhob sich langsam vom Boden und streckte sich.

 

„Wir teilen uns auf. Du suchst hier den Teil ab und ich gehe da rüber und suche da.“, schlug Gellert vor. „Wenn wir etwas haben, schreien wir kurz.“

„Bist du verrückt? Hast du gar keinen Respekt? Das ist ein Friedhof. Da schreit man nicht! Wenn ich etwas finde, dann komme ich zu dir. Und umgekehrt.“, entgegnete Albus, während er über den Friedhof wanderte und die Grabsteine untersuchte. Doch auf der gesamten westlichen Hälfte des Friedhofs war nichts von Ignotus Peverell zu sehen. Gellert allerdings hatte mehr Glück.

„Albus!“, rief er leise, aber trotzdem erfreut. „Ich habe ihn gefunden. Das Zeichen der Heiligtümer ist auf seinem Grabstein. Und ich glaube, er hatte den Umhang. Er starb mit 77 und ich denke nicht, dass er vor den anderen beiden starb.“

„Gute Bemerkung! Jetzt können wir uns weiter auf die Peverell Familie konzentrieren und finden den Umhang!“

„Und dann den Stab und den Stein! Wir werden die mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt!“, jubelte der Jüngere.  
„Nicht so laut! Wir sind hier immer noch auf einem Friedhof!“, keifte der Ältere zurück.

 

„Gellert, dein Vater ist hier um dich abzuholen.“, nahm Bathilda die beiden Jungen in Empfang, als sie von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer zurückkamen.

„Warum? Ich sollte doch am Ende der Woche mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause reisen.“ Gellert war mehr als verwirrt. Normalerweise war sein Vater um jeden Tag froh, den er nicht mit seinem Sohn verbringen musste. Umso ungewöhnlicher war es nun, dass er ihn nun sechs Tage früher bei sich haben wollte, und ihn sogar höchstpersönlich abholte.

„Er sagte, es ist wichtig und er will allein mit dir darüber reden.“, erklärte Bathilda ihrem Neffen. Mit rollenden Augen ging dieser ins Haus, wo Gaspar Alrik Grindelwald ihn ungeduldig erwartete. Der großgewachsene Mann mit den kalten, eisblauen Augen füllte das sonst so gemütliche Wohnzimmer von Bathilda mit einer beunruhigenden, fast schon angsteinflößenden Atmosphäre.

„Vater? Was machst du schon so früh hier? Ich darf noch 6 Tage bleiben.“, beschwerte sich der Neunjährige.

„Nicht seitdem ich höre, mit wem du dich hier rumtreibst. Dieser Dumbledore-Junge.“

„Was ist so schlimm an ihm? Freu dich doch, dass ich mal einen Freund gefunden habe.“

„Er ist der Sohn eines Mörders. Ich will nicht, dass du dich mit so etwas abgibst!“

„Aber Albus ist nicht sein Vater! Nie lässt du mich mit meinen Freunden spielen!!“

„Deine ‚Freunde‘ sind deiner nicht würdig. Diese Muggel und Verbrecherkinder.“

„Du bist so doof!! Ich will doch nur Freunde!!“

„Nicht in diesem Ton, junger Mann!“, maßregelte Grindelwald seinen Sohn: „Du wirst diesen Jungen nie wiedersehen!“

Mit diesen Worten disapparierten die beiden Österreicher. Noch tagelang hatte sich Gellert in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und weinte über den Verlust seines besten Freundes. Doch eines Tages, da war sich Gellert mehr als sicher, würde er den zwei Jahre älteren Engländer wiedersehen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und schon sind wir am Ende angekommen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid auch bei meiner nächsten Story "Or even closer" wieder dabei.
> 
> LG  
> Captain Autistic


End file.
